Toy Freddy
"Wydali trochę pieniędzy na te nowe roboty, eee rozpoznawanie twarzy, zaawansowana sprawność ruchowa, pozwalają im nawet chodzić w ciągu dnia. Czy to nie fajne?" - Phone Guy Noc 1 Szukałeś/aś Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Toy Freddy jest nowym odpowiednikiem Freddy'ego Fazbear'a z Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Jest głównym wokalistą w kapeli. Wygląd Toy Freddy, to animatronik-niedźwiedź o otyłej sylwetce i jasno brązowym kostiumem. Tak samo jak Freddy ma czarny cylinder na głowie, tylko z czerwoną obwódką i srebrny mikrofon w prawej ręce. Posiada typowo niedźwiedzie uszy oraz czarne rzęsy. Jego oczy są błękitne, ale gdy jest w burze są ciemne i puste. Jak reszta Toy animatroników, z wyjątkiem Toy Chici ma czerwone rumieńce na policzkach. Toy Freddy ma piegowaty pysk, podobnie miał Freddy w pierwszej części gry. Pod szyją ma podpiętą czarną muszkę. Na nico jaśniejszym niż reszta ciała brzuchu są ulokowane 2 czarne guziki. Ma cztery palce na nogach i stopach, jak w przypadku innych animatroników (Poza Springtrap'em i Chicą) Zachowanie Za dnia jest głównym wokalistą w jego kapeli. Jednak począwszy od nocy 1, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go wpakować w kostium Freddy'ego i tym samym zabić. Wraz z Toy Bonnie'm i Toy Chicą, zaczyna na scenie. Przemieszcza się w takiej kolejności: Scena --> Sala Gier --> Korytarz (Pierwsza Poza) --> Korytarz (Druga Poza) --> Biuro Kiedy wejdzie do biura to światło zacznie pulsować i pokaże oczy endoszkieletu. Jeśli wystarczająco szybko założymy maskę Freddy'ego, Toy Freddy zniknie i pojawi się na scenie. Ale jeśli zrobimy to za późno lub wcale, zignoruje maskę i nas zaatakuje. Strategia W nocy 1 pierwszej nie stanowi zagrożenia, nie uda mu się dostać do biura przed 6AM, więc nie potrzebne są żadne strategie. Sytuacja zmienia się w nocy 2, gdy już może wejść do lokacji z graczem, jeśli pojawi się w korytarzu (Forma Druga) to powinno się nakręcić pozytywkę do końca i założyć Maskę Freddy'ego, podobnie gracz powinien robić w nocy 3 i 4. Jednak w nocy 5 i 6, strategia nieco się zmienia. Gdy Toy Freddy jest w korytarzu w formie pierwszej, gracz powinien nakręcić całkowicie pozytywkę i założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Jeśli go zaskoczy i pojawi się w korytarzu w formie drugiej to powinno się naładować pozytywkę do połowy i założyć maskę Freddy'ego. Błędy * Podczas 6 nocy, gdy Toy Freddy jest tuż przed biurem w korytarzu z nieznanych przyczyn zamiast jego atakuje Foxy, którego nie ma w korytarzu. Dzieje się to o 3AM. Zaleca się zaświecić latarką w niego. Wtedy Foxy nie będzie mógł wejść do biura. Ciekawostki * Jeśli naciśniemy na jego plakat w biurze z napisem "Celebrate!" usłyszymy odgłos zabawnego zatrąbienia. Taka możliwość istnieje także w 1 i 3 części gry. * Toy Freddy atakuje cię z mikrofonem w ręce tak jak Freddy Fazbear. * Jego jumpscare jest podobny do tego jaki posiada Freddy w 1 części. * Toy Freddy jest jednym z czterech animatroników które nie mają figurek po skończeniu Custom Night. * Jeśli najedziemy na nos Toy Freddy'ego na plakacie w naszym biurze i klikniemy C, D,+ na klawiaturze, wówczas automatycznie ukończymy daną noc w której się znajdujemy. * Jest jednym z 3 animatroników które wchodzą do nas tylko korytarzem (jeszcze Foxy i Freddy). * Na scenie, w korytarzu oraz podczas Jumpscare'a i w Sali Gier, Toy Freddy ma niebieskie oczy. Natomiast w biurze ich nie ma. * Gdy Toy Freddy jest na scenie jego szczęka jest zamknięta, ale kiedy idzie przez inne pokoje jest coraz bardziej otwarta. * Toy Freddy działa jak stare animatroniki, a nie jak nowe. Galeria Show Stage (FNAF2).png|Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica na Scenie Show Stage (FNAF2) Toy Bonnie Missing.png|Toy Freddy I Toy Chica Show Stage (FNAF2) Toy Bonnie i Toy Chica Missing.png|Toy Freddy na Scenie Toy Freddy in Game Area.png|Toy Freddy w Sali Gier Toy Freddy in The Office.png|Toy Freddy w Korytarzu (Poza Pierwsza) Toy Freddy in The Office2.png|Toy Freddy w Korytarzu (Poza Druga) Toy Freddy in The Office3.png|Toy Freddy w Biurze Toy Freddy muerte.gif|Toy Freddy Jumpscare Toy Freddy w nocy 7.png|Toy Freddy, w nocy 7 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatronics Kategoria:Odgłosy Kategoria:Toy'owe Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Freddy Fazbear